Emotionless
by Shadow Silver Wolf
Summary: Hermione's sick of being read like her books when it comes down to her emotions, so she goes to the only one who knows how to hide theirs...CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. Vulnerable

**Chapter One: Beautiful Eyes**

"-Nah mate, the Cannons will win against the Badgers easily, everybody knows that" Ron exclaimed, exaggerating his point by sweeping his arm around him at the vast amount of students eating at the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts.

"You seriously need a better team to barrack for Ron." Harry jeered knowingly, shoving more pork roast into his already full mouth.

"They will win Harry." The Weasely shot back; he too was stuffing his mouth full of a variety of meat and vegetables.

I sat there silently chewing on my slice of chicken, this happened every time Quidditch was brought up, which was in fact, every meal, every lesson and basically every time Harry and Ron weren't playing their favourite sport.

Frankly, I liked the sport as much as my best friends did, but I hated it when they dissected every move that one team or player did at each game, it ruined the whole fun of Quidditch really; but what would I know? Apparently, from what I've picked up from loud conversations, that I'm just a nerdy bookworm girl who doesn't know anything that doesn't come from a large book.

Sighing, I collected my possessions that I had left on the table and placed them carefully into my plain black and silver shoulder bag, swinging the last of my Pumpkin Juice down, I stood up to leave. Unfortunately, as I slipped my bag onto my shoulder, I accidentally bumped into one of the least likable person in Hogwarts; Malfoy.

"Get out of my way Mudblood." He drawled, his voice absent of all emotions and expression.

Tears stung my eyes, no matter how much people had said that to me, no matter for how long, it still hurt. I looked up at the emotionless man in front of me. His platinum blonde hair hung limply with the occasional wisp of hair dangling in front of my eyes and those eyes are what really struck me as weird. They were like light grey clouds before the rain begins, swirling orbs with speckles of almost white in them, his eyes amazed me, they were beautiful.

"Do you have a hearing disability Granger or do I have to push you out of my way by force" Malfoy threatened, snapping my thoughts back into reality and out of the consideration that Draco Malfoy's eyes were beautiful.

"I thought you wouldn't dare to touch a muggleborn Malfoy or have you soften on me" I replied, attempting to sound tougher and braver than I felt at that moment.

"I can move you without touching your revolting skin Mudblood; you know being a far better wizard than you'll ever be."

"I have an idea, Malfoy why don't **you** get lost and we won't have to hurt you." Ron stood up, knocking mine and several other goblets over, spilling other Gryffindors' drinks all over the pure white table cloth.

"Hiding behind that **poor** bastard again Granger? Sad, rather **pathetic** really, next Pot Head over there might try and threaten me, oh my, aren't I **scared** now" Malfoy scoffed sarcastically, using his head to show that Harry was indeed, standing up in fury.

"She isn't hiding behind either of us ferret face, and you should be scared since **your** bodyguards are still at the Slytherins Table, stuffing their worthless mouths with all the food. Now run along back to the snake's dungeon, where you belong." Harry hissed, one hand clenched and the other pointing to the two large men who undeniably ate everyone's leftovers and more at the table of Slytherin.

"Don't you think I would be able to fight against the two of you and win? You know I am in fact much smarter than the both of you put together so why wouldn't I be able to defend myself without Crabbe or Goyle" Malfoy smoothly replied; his voice never changed from than expressionless-but-not-monotone manner of his.

This left Harry and Ron both speechless, each had matching faces of anger and pure resentment as they glared equally hard at the Slytherin Prince. I had watched the whole scene as it passed as if in slow motion, each word of Malfoy's never changed its pitch, accent or showed any possible emotion but Harry's and Ron's both weren't able to contain their anger nor any other emotion when they faced confrontation.

I was like that too, so easy to read, too easy to tell what had really effected me and what hadn't. Watching Draco Malfoy without difficulty out-wit my best friends amazed me; I would never be able to do that to anyone, even if my life depended on it.

As I was pondering on how Malfoy could contain every emotion, control his whole body and act like he wanted himself to act; the man I had been thinking about had gracefully stalked off, leaving me to calm down the guys.

"Are you **alright** Hermione"

"He didn't **hurt** you did he? Because if he did I **swear**"

I was fired with questions as soon as I turned to Harry and Ron. I was so sick of being asked about when something remotely bad happened to me, I wasn't their little sister, I wasn't little at all.

"Harry, Ron, I'm fine, seriously I'm seventeen now, don't you think I can handle myself by now? After all, Malfoy's been around for the whole seven years at Hogwarts, provoking you two and intimidating me, I'm over it and so why can't you be" I sighed impatiently, adjusting my shoulder strap and pulling my honey brown hair back into a low nape-neck ponytail.

"We know you can Herm, but yeah, we don't like you being bullied by that idiot." Ron grinned sheepishly, shuffling his feet. I'm guessing he was eager to get back to his food as usual, nothing could generally get between him and his food, so why bother stopping him?

"I'm fine." I firmly replied, gazing longingly at the staircases leading to our common room.

"You don't look it Herm." Harry said worriedly, and as usual, I thought I would expect this by now, Harry was always worried about his friends, well more so since Sirius died last year.

"Goodnight, don't worry about me." I answered decisively, turning swiftly out of the Great Hall and onwards to the Gryffindor Tower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was late when I rose from my stiff chair in the Common Room. I had been working at the darkest corner of the study area for hours on end. Looking for signs of a messy black hair or flaming red head guy in the crowded room but I couldn't find them.

_They had probably gotten themselves into trouble again…_

Sighing, I collected several large books and my other study materials into my arms, glancing around one last time I spun around and headed slowly towards the Girl's Dorm but something stopped me.

"She seemed really upset since the whole dinner incident." One voice whispered, it came from the very edges of the Common Room, farthest away from the beckoning fire.

"I know, Malfoy's really getting to her lately, do you think we should, you know, talk to her about it, make sure she doesn't do anything drastic?" another voice said in a hushed tone.

"I don't know Ron, I mean she'll calm herself down, girls can do that sort of stuff without us, we'll check in on her using my firebolt soon."

It was so obvious that it was Harry and Ron that were talking about me. I felt sick to the stomach and furious at those two knuckle heads, how dare they think that I can't handle myself just because I'm a girl!

_I wish I could show them that I can handle myself, which I could act perfectly fine when insults are thrown at me just like…_

_Malfoy._

**Author's Notes!**

Hey guys and girls! I hope you like my first chapter on "Emotionless". Trust me the second is coming soon but please review all my stories especially Draco's Massacre.

Yeah...Trust me this is better than my other stories...

>Shadow Silver Wolf 


	2. The Library

**Chapter Two:**

I sat alone in the Library, surrounded by towering walls of a vast variety of books. I was still fuming from the night before, even more so when I came out from the bathroom; Harry and Ron were there, on Harry's firebolt, floating outside like idiots. I had yelled at them to some extent, but they just didn't understand, they never did.

And that's why I am here.

As if in coincidence, Malfoy boldly sauntered into the Library, bag slung over one shoulder and his usual air of emotionless arrogance hovered around him like an intoxicating cloud.

Waiting until Malfoy had seated himself, I quickly emerged from my stack of unstable walls and silently jogged over to his table, hidden by ominous bookshelves and weak candle light.

Before I even said a word, the Slytherin Prince looked up coolly, slightly leaning back further into his creaking chair, making even the most uncomfortable position was made graceful.

"What do you want Granger, can't you see I'm busy here?" the platinum blonde sixth year inquired in a bored and carefree tone.

"How did you hear me Malfoy? I was as quiet as possible when I came over here!" I exclaimed, eyes widening as I stared down at him.

"You were as graceful as a new born elephant, not to mention ugly like one, how could I not hear you?" Malfoy drawled, casually smirking as he went back to his book.

"I won't dignify **that** with an answer."

"Look Mudblood, you're wasting my precious time. I know you're getting angry at me, obviously I **hate** you being within fifteen feet of me, so why don't you tell me and we can get this over with, so then you can scurry back to the horrid heights of your pitiable tower."

"Fine with me." I said, eying a nearby chair before slowly reaching out to pull it my way.

"No. You'll stand, I don't want anymore of my air damaged by your germs." Ferret boy sneered, it was almost like he was talking to a disobedient puppy.

_I am not a puppy. _I stubbornly thought to myself as I dismissed his remark and sat in the chair anyway.

"I'm too easy to read," I blurted out suddenly, I felt a warm rush of bleed creep up past my neck and onto my already embarrassed and nervous face.

Scowling blandly, Malfoy's eyebrow rose to question what I had previously said. He didn't laugh nor ridicule me like I had been thinking, instead, he waited expectantly like a normal person would be with a little slow-speaking child.

"and I want you to-"

"Let me guess, you, a Gryffindor Mudblood wants me, the best Slytherin pureblood in this school to tech you how to, conceal your emotions?" the young malevolent Malfoy interrupted my nervous mumbling with his cool, silky voice.

_He better say yes. I don't want to be weak, so vulnerable…_

I was meant to say 'So, can you help me?' but all that came out was, "So?" in a tiny voice. I blushed at my eagerness and idiocy that **the** Draco Malfoy would ever help me.

"No." Malfoy bluntly replied, closing his book gently as he stood up.

"Please, would it help if I said please?" I whispered, following suit I stood up and stepped closer to him.

"Why would I help you? It would mean I was being nice to you and that goes against the Slytherin code." The platinum boy stated plainly, gathering his items and slipping his green and black bag onto his shoulder gracefully.

_Even the simplest things seem so controlled, so graceful and almost god-like._

_Wait? Why the hell are you thinking that, Hermione Daniela Granger?_

"Pl-" I began, as I was thinking of all the times when I so feeble, so readable, so defenceless, I had to convince him, no matter what.

"No." Malfoy stubbornly drawled, turning to leave.

"I'll pay you!" I exclaimed, now the desperation was eating me alive.

"Granger, not only do I have enough money to buy; Gringotts twice, but why, would I want to touch **your** money?" he smirked, pausing for a moment before he resumed walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted, receiving several 'sshs' and glares from other students in the Library as I ran up to Ferret Boy.

_He can't just turn away, even if he is Malfoy, he can't!_ I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around and glared at him angrily.

"Come on Malfoy, even **you** aren't this heartless," Ferret Boy raised one eyebrow again. "I **need** you to show me how to become almost like-you," his browed furrowed slightly. "I want to be an emotionless, expressionless and a very controlled person. I have always hated being frail and exposed and I **know** you would hate it too, if you had experienced what I've had." I finished my sentenced quickly, looking up into his grey eyes as the tears dropped from my own.

The Slytherin Prince glanced down, his face remained stony cold but as I watched them, those mysterious grey eyes changed ever so slightly. They were still blank, but something shifted behind them, like a shadow or a small flicker of unknown thoughts was there one moment and gone the next.

"Granger I-"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Hehehehehehe! I love cliffhangers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Emotionless"! Make you you read the other fanfictions that I have written/still writing and review.**

**A HUGE thank you for reviewing guys and girls too! You all ROCK! Sorry it's taken sooo long, I'm on demand at the moment.**

**See you later!**

**Shadow Silver Wolf**


	3. Room of Requirement

Chapter Three:

"Granger, I -"Draco paused, almost to consider something in deeper thought.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! I am very disappointed in both of you, especially **you** Miss Granger, with making that incredibly noisy racket in my vicinity, get out of my Library, and detentions for the both of you. Ten o'clock, here, tonight." Madame Pince interrupted rudely in her brisk tone.

Cowering beneath her leering glare, I managed to back away from the aggravated Librarian, and with an indication of her wobbly arms I exited the Library leaving Draco to unwillingly follow suit.

"Why, in the world won't you consider it?" I whimpered. I was almost to the point of begging this time as we both departed from the book filled facility.

All I received in response was a mere sneer as Malfoy walked off benevolently down another corridor. All my anger almost washed away right at that moment, and in its place, a wallowing pit of loneliness and pitiable self-hate grew as I too, walked out of the deserted corridor; although it wasn't anywhere as near graceful.

_What the hell are you thinking Hermione? Now you're just plain stupid, not to mention you looked pathetic begging **Malfoy** in the Library… You've never gotten detention before from Madame Pince either… You're going the wrong way about this!_ One agonizing thought shouted in my head.

It suddenly dawned on me that I had voluntarily, without Ron or Harry pressuring me to break the rules, in the Library! What had the world come to?

Shaking my head sadly, I continued walking down the next hall, only to be stopped by the one and only slut of Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the poor little ugly Mudblood of Gryffindor. What hole did you crawl out of this time Granger?" Pansy sneered, sharpening her nails with his metallic nail file and glaring at me with such a disgust that usually reserved for some slug.

_How lovely…_ Tears filled my eyes, but I pushed them back forcefully, I was **not **going to cry, well, in front of Pansy at least.

"What do you want Pansy?" I mumbled dolefully, shuffling my feet around her slim, yet curvy figure.

"Hrmm, many, many things Granger but unlike you, you revolting fucking loser, I can get them!" she retorted, smiling dreamily in nowhere before snapping back into her usual, sluttish Slytherin pose.

"So what is the point of you talking to me here? I mean, isn't against the 'Slytherin code' do be holding a somewhat stupid conversation with a Gryffindor, and to add to that, a muggleborn?" I replied pitiably, tears crammed the lids of my eyes still as I attempted to walk away from the Slytherin girl.

"Not so fast you fucking mudblood banshee!" Pansy Parkinson snarled, whipping her hands out and pushing me to the ground.

"This will teach to not to touch my property! Mudilus corpilous!" and with that mud, and cakes of dirt was conjured out of her wand and poured right out onto my fallen figure.

I shrieked softly, the tears fell from my eyes and were mixed in with the rest of the mud, grime and any other sort of disgusting powdered substances. I listened for Pansy's screeched and strained laughter fade away before I decided to move onwards.

"You know you should have called her a whore." I knowingly voice spoke out against the silence. The voice was familiar yet still strange to hear, coming from the shadows across from me.

"Bugger off, I have got to go clean this mess up…" I mumbled dolefully, wiping away my tears but pasting more cakes of dirt onto my already filthy face. No matter how much I rubbed my face the dirt would be increasingly be added onto it, not being removed.

"You really do need some help." The voice exclaimed again, the tone become more arrogant as my thoughts finally connected and I realized who it was.

"Yes, now can't you see why I need that help so desperately?" I pitiably whispered, struggling to stand up and scrap off any loose dirt and grime.

"Hrmm, yes, you Gryffindors have always been the weaker of the houses, and you are a mudblood…" Malfoy replied smoothly stepping away from my soiled clothes, body and hair.

"We're not! It's just… I am…" I retorted, my voice breaking into a tiny mumble.

"That's obvious to see Granger." The blonde sixth year responded, his cool collect demeanour let his body pose gracefully and yet manly at the same time.

I was meant to say 'Can you please teach me?' but all that came out was "Please?" in a tiny squeak.

"What? Oh, that, well let's see…" he paused just to let the suspense eat me slowly from the inside out.

_Please, please, please, please… _My thoughts pumped through my head in a slow rhythmic pattern, like a drum thumping.

"Might as well…" he answered simply, a smile broke out onto my mucky face, "But, there are two conditions," he continued, my happy expression dropped as I waited for his next few words. "First, you have to do my transfiguration homework on the nights when I teach you, and secondly, you have got to find a way to get rid of Pansy for me;" my mouth dropped open involuntarily; he was letting me off that easily?

"What do you mean get rid of Pansy for you?" I inquired fearfully, staring up at the six foot four Slytherin in front of me.

"You know," he paused before adding, "No, you wouldn't know… well I want you to keep her away from me, she's too obsessive for my liking. I mean at first she was a good time but now…"

"Stop, I don't want to hear the details!" I shrieked, covering my ears and throwing more mud around the hall, doing that.

I glared at him, ears still covered, he looked very smug, he was almost laughing at me.

_And that's something new?_

Lowering my hands gradually, I was indeed met with the sound of his laughter.

"What!" I asked incredulously, still gawking at Malfoy.

"You actually think that I would do anything with that botox pumped, fake breasted little slut? That wouldn't be a challenge because half the guys in our year and the next have had her in their beds. God Granger you really are pathetic to think that!" he laughed again.

"Well, you could of! I mean you seemed close enough in Potions and at the Yule Ball…" my voice trailed off as I expressed my words with a swift sweep of my arm and a strained expression as I recalled what happened during our forth year.

"The point is that I never did anything with that shrimp Granger now do we have an agreement or shall I leave you alone to literally wallow in the mud?" Malfoy stated rudely, his voice hinted his arrogance and annoyance.

"Umm yes, Merlin this is weird… ahh…what umm time shall we, umm, meet for my lessons?" I stuttered, what will happen if he was just lying to me, tagging me along and then pushing me away?

My heart pumped rapidly in my chest, my head was spinning and I had lost my breath. Why was I this nervous?

"Let's see, not on Monday, I have Quidditch. Neither Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday nor Saturday, I'm obviously busy with… other things that I doubt that you would want to hear; judging of course just by your reaction beforehand." As Malfoy said this he smirked, because the crimson colour flushed my cheeks and ears, it could barely be seen, luckily.

"Then it should be on Friday and Sunday nights." I concluded thoughtfully, shuffling my feet for a moment or two.

"Fine, Friday and Sunday nights at ten o'clock, we'll meet in the Room of Requirement, knock thrice to let me know that it's you **before** you go in." Draco ordered me, turning to leave.

"Wait! We have to be in our respective houses before nine!" I exclaimed, making Malfoy halt suddenly.

"I thought you said you were sick of being spineless?" he replied, strolling gracefully away.

_Oh crap I have to sneak to the fifth floor, after curfew… I can't borrow Harry's cloak because then I'll have to tell him and then Ron will have to know… Oh Merlin what am I going to do?_

_Obviously you'll have to tiptoe out without telling anybody or being caught!_

… _oh great… I'm breaking the school rules, again!_

* * *

**Heya guys and girls!**

**Thanks for reviewing so much! And in two chapters too! Wow! Sorry this has taken so long!**

**SSW**


	4. Leather, Tubes and Feuds

**Wow sorry guys for the long wait! I've been hetic over my six assignments all due mid-june and they range from fils, to paintings, to analitacal (sp?) essays. Ugh. (My word of the week!) Anyway I hope you enjoy this...You find something out very interesting about Hermione this chapter too! Now please, read, review and enjoy!**

**xx ShadowSilverWolf xx**

**Chapter Four: Detention**

"Now for your…detention Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, re-cover these leather books and seal them with this," Madame Pince held up several tubes labelled 'Clean-hearts glue for YOU! The tubes filled with strengthening liquid to make sure those books are in tip top shape!' "And," she added, "NO Magic, actually, hand over your wands now!"

"What!" I quietly protested, clutching my wand for dear life with both of my hands, "You can't take away our wands… what if some one like Voldemort tries to get us, or if some Slytherins try and get me? I mean Madame Pince this is totally unethical, it's insane! If I don't have my wand then I feel like I've been stripped of all my defences and left all alone and vulnerable, I couldn't take that Madame Pince, do I have to hand over my wand, I won't use it to do my detention or anything of the sort…" I trailed off, realising that I sounded completely stupid, not to mention like a little kid being deprived of her favourite toy.

"Shut up Granger and hand it over already, I want to get this over and done with before Christmas comes…" Malfoy rudely cut in, he had already handed over his wand and now was collecting leather, a tube and several books to begin repairing.

"Yes Miss Granger, please don't make me give you another detention." Madame Pince pointedly ordered, holding out her hand as I unwillingly handed over my last defence against Draco Malfoy.

"I will come back at one in the morning, if you haven't completed this task by then you'll both come back again tomorrow night and continue until you **do **finish!" and with that last remark, Madame Pince exited with a flail of her long billowing cloak.

Sighing, I turned back to the rather vast pile of tubes, books and mounds of leather. Collecting a few of the three items I settled myself into a corner table, preparing myself for the night I was about to endure.

"Repairo!" a voice rang out and echoed throughout the library. A swish of paper and material soon followed suit.

"Applicaté!" the voice cried out again, squirting sounds now replaced the swishing noises.

"What the name of Merlin is that?" I muttered, immediately standing up and racing over to where I last heard the noises coming from.

I immediately regretted coming out of my corner, because as soon as I appeared from behind a tall, lengthily book shelf I was suddenly a living target. Books and leather flew fiercely at me from all angles, tubes and ink bottles of all sorts chased me as the released sprays of the sticky liquid. I had a feeling someone was watching me; a tingling sensation entered my body just before I was finally squirted with strengthening liquid.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed loudly, my arms jumped up to reach the mess the lay on top of my head. However as my hands felt my hair I realized that not only did my hair not get squirted with any strengthening liquid but also my hair was incredibly soft and sleek.

"What on Merlin's hairy back is going on?" I wondered out loud, still unsure about what happened with my hair.

"Well firstly, I think that you're meant to say 'what in Merlin's name is going on here?' and secondly, I just saved you from utter humiliation, not that you don't suffer any around Hogwarts already." A voice came from behind me, it seemed arrogantly and the person's tone seemed to presently wash over me.

_Who the hell?_

…_Malfoy…_

I snorted ungracefully, "You? Save me? As if you would! Why in, how you say, 'in Merlin's name' would you want to do that?" sighing, I swivelled rapidly around to face nothing more than the shadows, "how did you do that magic any way? I mean… she took our wands!"

"Granger, do me one favour and shut up. I saved you because I want my Transfiguration homework done, I'm sick of that prune like," Malfoy smirked, "ugly," he held up his wand impiously, "old bat telling me what to do! Batius!" and with that, millions of tiny little bats flew out the tip of his wand and directed a full blow attack on me.

"Malfoy! Stop them! Stop it! Ah! Get away! Get them away!" I shrieked, my voice echoed to an ear splitting scream.

"Granger, if you don't be quiet you'll be asking for danger, from Snape, Madame Pince or even Filch…" The blonde sixth year muttered, flicking his wand and all of a sudden, the bats evaporated with little puffs of creamy white smoky clouds.

"Ugh, now how is it really possible to hand over your wand to Madame Pince and then half an hour later you're skipping the physical labour and flicking your wand here and there?" I queried, rubbing my hand on my forehead frustrated.

"Well, well, well, the smartest witch in school doesn't know the answer to the simplest question… Can't you bake cookies either?" Malfoy jeered monotonously, his face twisted ever so slightly into a malevolent, sinister expression.

"Just answer me Ferret before I tell Madame Pince that you stole back your wand to take the easy way in detention."

"Who said she didn't have my wand?"

"But-"

"Duplication mud blood… cloning… hoodwinking the Librarian… does that make any sense to you?"

"How did you-"

"How may you ask?" Malfoy laughed "Magic, my pathetic puny piglet, just a tap of my wand, a mutter of several words and ta-da! A duplication of my actual wand."

"So you gave the copy of your wand to Madame Pince then?"

"Obviously Granger, you see, it's the first rule of the Slytherin Code, never give your wand away."

"I would have thought it was 'bully muggle borns and act like you have a horn up your arse'…" I muttered bitterly as I blushed at my foolishness.

"Now, I'm almost done over here, what about you Bookworm?" Malfoy called, I hadn't noticed that he had disappeared only to have continued his detention voluntarily.

I glanced over at the only one I had started, and not yet finished before changing the subject back to some pointless matter.

"What about my hair? How come it's well…so…soft and silk like?" I inquired wildly, again touching the gentle mass of wavy sleek hair that was so unlike the hair I had entered the Library with before.

"I'm guessing it was a back fire with the spell I preformed; however I just cast powerfully removed the spell and then, **that** happened. Which really means, someone had put that bushy haired spell onto you and you never really noticed it?" Malfoy concluded plainly, arching one of his eyebrows strangely.

"What!"

Malfoy sighed plainly, "In simple words Granger, someone placed a strong entwining spell onto your hair and it was never reversed- until now of course." He concluded ever so blandly, flicking back several wispy blond hairs out of his thin pale face.

"But who would do that? I mean why?" I inquired incredulously, as my eyes lingered on those very few loose strands that had escaped his elegant hands. If he wasn't a Malfoy Slytherin git, one could almost call him handsome.

_What the hell are you playing at Hermione! For all you know **he** could've been the one that cast that dreaded 'entwining spell' on you! Divert your eyes! Divert your eyes!_

With that, my eyes **and **my head quickly swung around and unfortunately, not being the most co-ordinated of people at Hogwarts, I crashed right into a heavy oak chair that was located over a foot away from me beforehand. I squealed gracelessly as I tumbled onto the bare marble floor, the pain seeped through my muscles, predominately my leg and behind ones.

"Ugh, that was a fall I could've down without…" I groaned maladroitly, rolling over facing a very unimpressed snobby sixth year.

"I'm starting to believe this transformation is going to be impossible, even for the wondrous and intelligent I." the ferret sighed impatiently, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up - and try to do it somewhat gracefully and try not to show what you're feeling." Upon seeing the confusion on my face he continued, "I need to see how hard this is going to be worthless bookworm."

_I guess Malfoy is really serious about this whole 'teach me how to be emotionless' thing… I hope he can do it…_

_Why isn't he more concerned about his 'I hate Gryffindor Mudbloods' reputation that he is at the present moment?_

_I don't know, I think he should be more concerned about the large broomstick that's stuck up his arse if you'd ask me…_

"Fine…" I grunted despite Malfoy's annoyed hiss of resentment for my grunted communicational habits.

Struggling ungracefully, I lifted myself gradually off the ground. It was harder than I thought really, _this is so stupid, I don't need to prove that I'm graceful!_

I readjusted my slightly askew uniform until it settled perfectly - just as usual. My eyes immediately met those of the arrogant Draco Malfoy, looking almost bemused at my unsuccessful attempt to look graceful and emotionless.

"Well, you **are** a disaster, throughout getting off the ground, you thought this was stupid and harder to do than you thought- didn't you?"

"Ugh, I did better than I thought then… now come on I want to have this over and done with tonight Malfoy." I burbled loudly, picking up a half empty tube of strengthening liquid and some leather as I walked away from the platinum blonde haired sixth year.

* * *

**Did** **you like it? I love writing this story... I've kind of gave up on You Never Know you see haha. Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xx ShadowSilverWolf xx**


End file.
